


Pie

by DrawYourGunsR5



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Backstories for Dirk, Dirk and Todd bake pies, Dirk hates Halloween, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt 75 - Pie, Todd loves it, Written for Dirk Gently's SpookFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawYourGunsR5/pseuds/DrawYourGunsR5
Summary: Todd's favorite holiday is Halloween. Dirk's least favorite holiday is Halloween. Todd wants to make Dirk love the holiday again.





	Pie

Halloween. The one holiday Dirk _never_ liked. People dressed up in costumes and begged strangers for candy? Dirk dressed up in costumes every day according to Todd. Plus most American candy was _..._ not great. The idea of going to strangers’ doors and demanding sweets never appealed to Dirk - even as a kid. Plus there was that _one thing_ he’d rather forget. But he’s an adult now, so he didn’t even need to think about the strange and scary day. Until Todd, upon learning Dirk’s distaste for it, slammed his fist on the table and shouted; “it’s my _favorite fucking_ holiday!” 

Dirk laughed at this. He’s never seen Todd so defensive about something so silly. But he loved seeing Todd defensive. 

“I’m serious, Dirk. Halloween is the greatest day of the year. Why don’t you like it?” 

Dirk shrugged. “I don’t know. By the time I was out of Blackwing I was too old to celebrate it.” 

“But you never went to any parties? Never spent the night watching scary movies? Never stayed up until 6 in the morning making four different kinds of pie?” 

“No I never- wait I’m sorry. Did you say six in the morning? And four different kinds of pie?” 

Todd tilted his head. “It’s a Brotzman tradition. The day before Halloween we get our supplies together. Start around midnight and make four different types of pie. Usually takes around six hours. But after we’re done we curl up somewhere and watch scary movies until we pass out.” Todd chuckled. “One year Amanda and I woke up in the middle of the night and ate the entire apple pie while our parents slept on the couch _six_ feet away from us. That was the night she came out to me. My favorite thing about Halloween was baking the pies. I’ll never forget it.” 

Dirk took a step closer to Todd. He grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers together. He loved doing this. Holding Todd’s hand and hearing about his childhood. Todd always made him feel _good_ . He didn’t know what it meant. And he definitely never told Todd about the feelings he got in his chest when he saw Todd smile the way he did whenever Dirk grabbed his hand. They never even discussed _why_ they held hands. But they did it often and they knew they didn’t want to let go.

“We can invite her over for the night,” Dirk suggested.

Todd shook his head. “She’d say no. Besides, I kind of want to make new memories with you.”

Todd’s eyes were hopeful and his smile was a _deadly_ disease and _highly_ contagious.

Dirk caught it and he suddenly felt nauseous. But it was a good nauseous. He thinks. He felt his cheeks burn and his eyes fell to the ground. He could never look at Todd when he looked at him like that. He was too awkward about everything. He knew Todd didn’t feel that same heavenly nauseousness that he did. Well, he assumed he didn’t anyway.

“So what do you say? Will you pie me, Dirk?”

Dirk cleared his throat. “Only for you, Todd.”

So when the day finally came, Dirk secretly hoped Todd had forgotten. He didn’t. He had been talking about it _constantly_ for the past two weeks. There was no way Dirk could forget about the holiday this year. Part of him didn’t want to, knowing how happy it made Todd, but the other part of him wanted to pretend the day didn’t exist all together.

But it existed. And so did Todd. There was _always_ Todd.

Somehow, Todd made all of Dirk’s bad days better. Breathing was easier when Todd was around. That was the best way Dirk could explain it.

“This seems like a lot of pie crusts,” Dirk pondered after they had gotten back to the apartment after shopping.

“Are you kidding? It might not be enough,” Todd stated, _absolutely_ horrified at Dirk’s lack of pie knowledge.

Dirk chuckled for a short moment before taking a deep breath. “Can I ask you a question?”

“We’ve been over this, Dirk. You don’t need to ask my permission.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Todd raised his eyebrows in a way that asked _What’s your question?_

“Why does it have to be Halloween to bake pies?” Dirk leaned against the counter and rested on his elbow. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he was lowered just enough so his eyes were level with Todd’s. Todd had the most beautiful eyes.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it was just the tradition my parents started. I like it.”

Dirk nodded.

“Why don’t you like Halloween?”

Dirk gulped. _That_ was certainly a loaded question. “Oh uhm- well, I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

A shiver rolled down Dirk’s spine and he had to remind himself how much he trusted Todd. He thought of all those times Todd nearly died for him. Something inside his stomach twisted and turned and _ached_ . Dirk nodded and the words fell out of his chest and into the world. He couldn’t stop it. “I was seven when Blackwing first took me. It was Halloween night.” His voice didn’t sound like it belonged to him. That thing in his stomach exploded. A weird sense of _relief_ flooded over him. It felt good to finally tell Todd something about his past. He had tried to avoid it as long as he could. But what was the point of that anymore? He _trusted_ Todd with his entire existence. And maybe that feeling was something more that trust.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.”

Dirk stood up straight. He felt a shiver of some sort crawl up his spine and force him to smile. He didn’t know why. The sound of Todd’s voice made him completely happy in the moment. His words were so perfect somehow. They were just completely and utterly… _Todd_.

“But it’s okay now, I think.” Dirk admitted. “Because I’m making new memories with you.”

Todd took a step closer to Dirk, closing the distance between them. He set a hand on Dirk’s cheek and stared into his eyes for when felt like hours. “You’re allowed to do that, Dirk. I don’t know if anyone’s told you, but you need to know. You’re allowed to take back what’s yours.”

Dirk felt that heavenly nauseousness again. There was a tug in his chest and a voice in his head telling him to lean down, to make a new memory. A _perfect_ memory. To take back something that was stolen from him all those years ago and make it _his_ again. Erase the bad memories, replace them with _Todd_.

Dirk took a deep breath and kissed Todd as if the gates of hell were opening and this was their final moment together. Something about fireworks popped into Dirk’s mind. What _were_ those bad memories he wanted to forget? They didn’t matter anymore. Because there was Todd.

It was _always_ Todd.

The kiss was sloppy and awkward and just plain weird. But it was also perfect and wonderful and the best kind of chaotic.

 _New memories_ with Todd. This was something Dirk wanted to remember for the rest of his life.

They were interrupted from their blissful state by a high pitched scream coming from Todd’s phone.

Dirk jumped slightly when he heard it, accidently breaking away from Todd.

Todd chuckled. “It’s just the alarm on my phone saying it’s midnight. It’s time to start baking.”

It took a moment for Dirk’s mind to catch up with Todd. The universe just exploded, and Todd is still talking about bloody _pies_?

But they mixed and meddled, boiled and brewed, created and cut. They even kissed some more when they found the time. It was a constant game of “how long can we kiss before the pie burns?” One of the pies actually did burn, but that’s what all the extra pie crust was for Dirk! It was the most fun either of them have had in a long time - possibly ever. By the time the final pie came out of the oven - they had to do one at a time, pies can’t be mixed together - the sun was starting rise.

“7:42 AM Dirk! That’s a new record. The latest it ever took Manda and I was 6:27. I’m impressed.”

Dirk scoffed, “Impressed you met someone as terrible as I am at baking?”

Todd grabbed Dirk’s hand. “I’m impressed you looked so cute while being so awful at everything. Seriously, how did you mix up the brown sugar and flour?”

Dirk blew a raspberry and shrugged. He couldn’t answer that question no matter how hard he tried.

“Okay well, it’s time for my favorite part. Let’s go.” Todd started pulling Dirk in the direction of the bedroom the two of them usually shared.

“Sleep?”

“No. Well, kind of. Sorta. The movie. Which we’d usually fall asleep to.”

It wasn’t long before the two men were in their pajamas, both of them wearing Mexican Funeral shirts, purely due to one of those _sexy_ coinkydinks.

They curled up together on the bed, while the movie started playing on the TV that was too small to even see.

Dirk ran his fingers through Todd’s hair. His heart seemed to smile a little wider now as he looked at Todd.

“Hey, Dirk?”

“Hm?”

Todd swallowed. “I, uh- thanks for doing this with me. It was fun.”

Dirk stared into Todd’s eyes. They were so wonderful, weren’t they?

“Thanks for making this day something new for me.”


End file.
